X-Men: The Beautiful People Pt3
by Cap808
Summary: The X-Men face their first adversary, the monstrous Ben Grimm!


**The X-Men: The Beautiful People Pt. 3**

**Los Angeles, California**

Major Ben Grimm stumbled through downtown Los Angeles. This was yet another of his many episodes since he came out of his coma a year ago. The pain was excruciating. Mercifully, Ben blacked out.

Unfortunately, when Ben came to, he found that he had somehow wandered into the middle of the street! Still in a fog, Ben snapped back into the moment with cars blaring their horns as they avoided hitting him. Then there was the screaming from the terrified motorists who had gotten out of their cars. Sadly, one driver couldn't avoid him in time.

Ben braced himself and prepared to die as the large truck collided into his side. It all happened so fast. The driver of the truck shot through the front windshield, and hit the street behind Ben, dying instantly.

Ben stood there, looking at the frail, crumpled body of the driver. Then he turned to look at the truck. It had stopped abruptly upon impact with Ben. The front of the car had crumpled like cheap plastic and reminded him of an accordion.

Ben on the other hand, was fine. He didn't feel a thing. He lifted his hands to inspect himself and suddenly saw that his skin had become…rocky?

A quick burst of flashbacks overcame Ben. He looked like the alien, Korg that had died at the crash site. Then Ben remembers Korg's hand touching Ben's wounds and…infecting him!

The alien had passed on his genes, cells, blood, or something, onto Ben. In a cruel twist Korg would live on through Ben. Ben realized that he had become some sort of…

"What is that thing?" a terrified soccer mom screamed out from the safety of her minivan.

The crowd began to get louder. Screams of terror were now replaced with screams of rage.

An angry schoolteacher shouted, "He killed that poor man!"

Ben put his hands up and tried to explain himself.

"Noooo…." came the gravelly sound from his throat.

Ben panicked. He had meant to say a whole sentence and not one word, but his vocal chords felt heavy. Blocked, even. Talking took a lot of effort. He damned the…Thing that he had become.

"Easy there, big fella," came a voice from above Ben's head.

He looked up to see a winged man hovering above him. He wore a dark-blue, leathered jumpsuit of some sort. Ben also noticed the white 'X' that adorned the winged man's jacket. It was so bright that it almost glowed.

Ben extended his hands and tried to explain himself, but before he could, a bright-red laser beam hit him in the chest and pitched him backwards.

"Careful, Angel," Cyclops said. "We don't know what this thing is capable of."

Ben looked up to see another man whose pupils glowed red. He assumed that the lasers came out of the man's eyes? That withstanding, he found himself insulted that the man called him a 'thing'. That was twice in less than five minutes!

"You got it, fearless leader!" Angel replied. "I was just trying to distract him for my friend."

That was when Ben was hit with a burst of fire. Instinctively he shielded his eyes, but the fire didn't hurt. He then looked up to see the cause of the flames, and it was another man with an X on his chest.

Trying to protect himself, Ben reached back and grabbed a little green Prius. The owners had abandoned the car and ran for safety a long time ago. With one hand, Ben threw the car at the man with the fire.

Before Sunfire could defend himself, the car instantly disassembled into thousands of pieces of plastic, metal, and rubber. Each of those pieces levitated in the sky for a second, before they all rained down to the road below. That witchcraft was unnerving to Sunfire.

"That was awesome!" Angel yelled. "I'm impressed, Scarlet!"

The woman known as Scarlet was standing next to Cyclops. She smiled at Angel.

"I wish I could tell you the exact charm I used," she began. "But I just wished for the car to split into pieces. I'm going to have to remember that one for later."

Ben was scared now. All he wanted to do was clear up all the confusion. It wasn't going to happen, though. Now another man hopped over to Ben and punched him! Ben had just enough time to notice the gentleman's somewhat freakishly large hands and feet.

Just wanting to create some space between himself and his attackers, Ben tried to move the man away from him. He swept his hand in front of him, the way a normal person would shoo a mosquito. His open hand connected with the man with large hands and feet, literally pitching him into the air from the impact.

"Beast!" yelled Angel.

Angel rocketed towards his friend and caught him before the Beast could hit the pavement. Sure, the Beast had a new healing factor, but Angel figured that his friend didn't need to take that risk. They just got him back after all.

"Thanks for the save, chum," Beast smiled.

"We have to take this thing down before anyone gets hurt," Cyclops shoots.

"Quicksilver," Cyclops continued. "Let's work on that scenario you and Storm have been practicing. I'll soften him up for you."

Ben heard the man shouting commands and tried to explain to them that he was already feeling a little weak from this exertion. Sadly, only deep, guttural grunts came out of him this time. This infuriated Ben, he was not a dumb monster!

Emotional, Ben screamed out with all his heart. One word came out, "Stop!"

"Hurry," Scarlet panicked.

Cyclops released another blast from his eyes, and Ben staggered backwards once again.

Ben heard a loud 'Boom', and then a mini tornado hit him. In a blink, he had been wrapped from neck-to-toe, in copper wire. A young man with white hair stopped running circles around him for just a second to check his handiwork. Satisfied with his work, Quicksilver smirked and disappeared!

Ben struggled against the wires and he could feel them weakening, when from out of a clear blue sky, a large bolt of lightning hit him. He fell to his knees, barely hanging on to consciousness.

The Beast landed in front of Ben, holding a door he had just pulled off a car. He swung the door at Ben's head, knocking him off his feet. Ben was unconscious before he hit the ground.

"Wow!" Angel exclaimed. "Nice swing, Hank!"

"Angel!" Cyclops scolded. "We're in public. Code names, please."

"Sorry…Cyclops!" Angel said in the way a teenager would when they got caught coming home after curfew. Then much more quietly, Angel said, "Way to go…Beast."

Beast shrugged.

"I merely delivered the coup de grace, my fine feathered friend," Beast offered as he bowed. "I would say that the beautiful, and deadly, Storm, shocked our friend into submission."

"I think it would be tacky for us to go down the line and pat each other on the back," Storm said. "How about we just say that the X-Men just kicked some ass?"

"I think we should also thank Japanese intelligence for giving us a head's up on this thing." Sunfire offered, just a little too smugly for everyone's taste.

"Agreed," said Cyclops. "Please keep that connection open, Sunfire. Intel like this is going to prove invaluable moving forward."

"I hope they slow down the footage," Quicksilver gushed. "My shoe sales are going to skyrocket after this."

Everyone chuckled, except Scarlet. She had never seen or heard her brother act so shallow before. Prior to this, he was very mission-driven, but the newfound money and celebrity had definitely changed him. At least he got along with the team she sighed. That was a rarity for her brother.

"Time to get back home, people," Cyclops stated matter-of-factly. "New York is a long way from here."

"Speaking of which," Sunfire interrupted. "We need to discuss the practicality of our main headquarters being in New York."

"I concur," Beast said. "Logistically, Angel's retreat in Colorado is better suited for our travel needs. Mutants or not, traveling between coasts, will eventually take a toll on us."

"Give me a break," Storm chuckled. "I'm a party girl, and I say New York or Los Angeles. Besides, you're choosing Colorado so that you can run around in the mountains all day playing Tarzan."

"That's enough," Cyclops scolded. "We'll discuss this accordingly in New York."

"You know, Cyclops," Angel suggested. "Hollywood isn't that far from here. Maybe we could do some interviews?"

Cyclops looked at the rest of the group. They all seemed to soak up the fame that this new career gave them. He was at fault as well. He knew this was part of the lifestyle that Warren had set the X-Men up for.

Scarlet looked at him with pouty eyes. Then Quicksilver mockingly did the same. Cyclops chuckled. Oh well, it's not every day you take down a monster.

"Okay," Cyclops began. "But instead of a studio interview, we hit the local nightlife, and we can do the paparazzi stuff. But we only give them fluff. No strategic details or powers."

Everyone laughed at how serious Cyclops took himself, but they all agreed. Sunfire was a little disappointed. He had planned to use a studio interview with Fox News, or someone of the like, in order to further his political agenda. He got over it, though. There were more than enough cameras and microphones. Someone would give him a chance to be heard.

**Hickam Air Force Base - Honolulu, Hawaii**

It had taken some doing, but Carol Danvers had gotten the President of the United States to agree to deliver the monstrous 'Thing' into her custody. Several dozen emails over the last year from Major Ben Grimm had given her some insight into the creature. She had a hunch she knew its secret.

Carol had spoken to Tony Stark earlier as well. They were still going to pursue Operation S.H.I.E.L.D, and along with Captain America, the Thing was an integral piece of that operation. She still pinched herself whenever she thought of the Captain being alive.

Carol sighed. Eventually Captain America would either ask for, or encounter, a mirror. She realized that they would have to cross that bridge soon. He hadn't verbalized it yet, but he knew something was wrong with him. She was hesitant to move forward until she was certain that the Captain was right in the head.

There was some good news, though. Stark had promised her a new weapon. Something retro, yet groundbreaking.

It was only a matter of time before she met the X-Men. The arrogant Warren Worthington III, and his very expensive team of lawyers, had gotten the X-Men deputized, so they operated on the side of the law, just barely. Not only that, but they had the public on their side as well.

Carol marveled at how wrong that whole situation was.

**Hollywood, California**

The club was jumping tonight. Once word got out on social media that the X-Men were partying here, the line outside was around the block, and the crowd inside was standing room only. After all, they had just stopped a monster terrorizing the city!

On the dance floor, the Beast danced with both Scarlet and Storm. Quicksilver was off in a corner, a drink in one hand, and a train-wreck debutant in the other. Sunfire eventually got his wish, and bent the ear of a very influential Senator from California for over three hours.

Away from the noise, and prying eyes, Angel and Cyclops, sat in a private booth overlooking the dance floor. They each nursed a drink. Angel enjoyed his hard liquor, and the blue collared Cyclops enjoyed a beer.

"Hank is going to wear those two out on the floor!" Angel laughed. "They don't realize that his cardio was already at an inhuman level **before** he got a healing factor!"

Cyclops laughed with him. He then took a sip of his beer in preparation of bypassing the small talk. If Angel wanted the spotlight, he'd get it. They were tucked away for a reason.

"So what was so important that you had to bring me all the way up here and away from my smoking hot girlfriend, Warren?" Cyclops asked.

"Come on, Scott," Angel joked. "I still had a zinger about how Quicksilver is going to need a healing factor if he leaves with that reality show has-been."

They both got a hearty laugh out of it and clinked their glasses in appreciation.

"Okay," Warren caught his breath. "Now that I got that out of the way, the reason I wanted to talk to you is to ask you how you felt about wearing a pair of shades or special goggles when you're in uniform?"

Scott shook his head. "Why would I wear sunglasses or a visor, or anything else? In the moment it would take for me to lift them, my aim could be altered. I've never missed a shot, Warren."

"I get it," Warren conceded. "But there's money involved…"

Scott chuckled in disbelief. "No, Warren. I don't want your money. Besides, you all already pick up the team's expenses. I don't need any more money."

"I will slap you if you ever say that again," Warren smirked. "I just thought I'd give it a try. Besides, I'm sure Scarlett would slap me if I covered those fiery red eyes with sunglasses."

"My eyes are brown," Scott said, confused.

"Really?" Warren asked. "Maybe there's some red residue after you use your optic blasts?"

"Highly unlikely," Scott sneered as he walked away. "Moron."

"Wait!" Warren stopped him. "Stop! It's Ray-Ban. Seeing as your powers are all about your eyes, Ray-Ban thought you'd have a perfect synergy with them. They have a whole campaign set up. Something to do with containing all that power behind their lenses."

"I'm flattered," Scott smiled. "I really am, but I can't risk any missions worrying that the sunglasses will slow down my shot."

"What if you wear the sunglasses any time we make a public appearance?" Angel countered.

"I guess I could do that," Scott shrugged.

"Great!" Warren shouted. "I'll have my lawyers draw up the paperwork tomorrow!"

"You were banking on this option the whole time, weren't you?" Scott asked.

"You got me," Warren smiled. "But we would've added another zero if I got you to wear it during missions."

Scott chuckled. He wasn't going to change his mind, though.

"Do me a favor, Warren," Scott asked humbly.

"Sure," Warren agreed. "Anything."

Scott took a sip of his beer and said, "Send half of those earnings to my brother as an anonymous grant for his research."

"Sure, Scotty," Warren said. "You sure you don't want him to know it was from you?"

Scott shook his head, "Not just yet. He wouldn't take it. He's doing good work, and I want him to continue with that, and to stay far away from us."

Warren nodded. "He's like us, isn't he? What kind of power does he have?"

"Believe me, Warren," Scott said grimly. "With the power he has, he could wreak all kinds of havoc on the world."

"Understood," Warren said. He then scanned the dance floor and wanted to change the mood a little.

"Okay, Cyclops," he said with a smile. "It's time for the X-Men to rock this party. Besides, that dazzler of a singer is an old friend of mine."

Scott laughed, and he and Warren, along with the rest of the X-Men, had an epic night in Hollywood. The tabloids and paparazzi had a field day with all of the antics and hook ups from that night. It was exactly the kind of publicity Warren craved for his team.

Unfortunately for Warren, the X-Men had a lot of people's attention.

**END PART 3**


End file.
